Orion Versinious
"Do not seek the Light, for it is blinding...Instead, seek to understand the darkness, for it lies in your heart" History "Where am I?....Who am I?..." The figure said to himself, as he stood within a destroyed building. He had no clue of who or what he was, though he held these memories...memories of his past self, it was a stranger to him...it wasn't him. He was lost and confused, attempting to piece together what happened, until the figure Jingo arrive, who had been hiding in the shadows. Jingo aided the figure in learning what had happened, along with another named Scion, he figured out who he once was and the specifics of what happened...Lighting, an explosion...and he reformed?... It was all odd and confusing to the nameless figure. Though over the next few months he would piece things together, bit by bit, until he realized what happened...and what he was. "I'm a deity?...Interesting..." He had discover that his old mortal shell was cast aside and the remains had evolved into a deity, it did not take long for him to find a name for himself...Orion Versinious...and with that information he began to tap into his newfound powers, and with the help of Varios, figure out what he needed to do as a deity...So he decided to leave his post as marshal of Telestria and begin his personal journey to discover who exactly he was. He traveled Oustomia and Sheng over the next two years, exploring and learning of the people and lands in the world around him ...and slowly being disgusted by it all...the world was chaotic and destructive, the people unruly and vile...and his memories of his past life haunting him...how those paladins betrayed him over and over again...it was sickening. His hatred, malice, and will to dominate had grown wild and untamed in his mind, slowly changing him into a darker deity, one that sought to instill his vision of order in the world. However, something had kept holding him back...his heart...It was cursed to always carry the taint of humanity...It had to be removed...and so it was, cast aside and left to rot in some forsaken land. With his mind finally clear, he began to build his forces and prepare for the coming of his new kingdom. And thus he traveled with his followers to one of the new continents that had appeared in the wake of the demigod Nexys, and began to prepare... Physical Appearance Orion is a tall, slender half-elf with pale skin and long white hair. He has glowing orange marks on his chin and forehead along with glowing orange eyes. He tends to wear lightly armored clothing and robes with imposing spikes on his shoulders and a dark crown of horns, all of which is colored in black and crimson. Though usually covered, he also possesses a black scar which runs along his chest, over where his heart was. Personality Orion is a quiet and patient being, his voice having a relaxing low timbre and possesses great charm and charisma. However, that is merely on the surface, as he holds a great hatred of most things, having cut out his cursed heart long ago. When this rage is stirred, his true colors begin to show as his voice completely changes to an infernal tone and tends to speak in a dark language that can best represent his hatred. Despite all this, he is a fairly careful and calculating individual, always seeking to utilize those around him to his greatest advantage. This tends to place Orion in ideal positions to change and corrupt those around him, slowly turning their minds to abandoning their morals or goals to serve himself in greater ways. Beyond all that he hates, he despises paladins most. Their arrogant, self-righteous views and actions causing him great trauma in his previous life, as such he enjoys seeking their downfall and death. However, he gets no greater joy in this world than to see a paladin corrupted and fallen from the light. As such, he strives to carefully achieve this, either through his own actions or those of his followers. Friends & Foes *At the moment, Orion has not developed any Enemies to his knowledge, Nor views anyone as a Friend currently. Thematic Audio Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active